Directory Assistance (DA) is a service that provides users the ability to obtain the phone number and address of a person or entity (e.g., a business, a government office, etc.). Traditionally, users access directory assistance through their landline by dialing 411 or 1-area code-555-1212. More recently, users may access directory assistance via mobile applications.